lampblack_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lampblack City Wiki
Still a wee bit broken. I'll get it fixed in no time. '- Kody' Lampblack City is a Bendy and the Ink Machine AU, which is featured on this Tumblr blog. The blog itself is well put together, and is organized to fit with each character. There are a total of 15 characters. *Bendy *Boris *Alice Angel *India *Betty *Bianca *Dottie *Godwin *Henry *Linda *Pearl *Sammy *Piper *Fisher *Striker Blog: Here's Lampblack City's Tumblr! *Q: What is this AU about? *A: Henry, Boris, Bendy, Alice, and essentially everyone else escapes the studio. The nearest town is Lampblack City, the largest manufacturer of Ink on the east coast. Henry hides the toons as best he can for a while, but eventually they’re outed and the public reacts better than he could have imagined. Other toons make themselves known too. Bendy and Boris become a sensation, Lampblack City quickly becomes the place toons from everywhere pilgrimage to. Alice opens a bar called Sanctuary ✞. Boris, Bendy and Henry work hard to buy a theater, The Bijou, where they perform comedy routines and skits on weeknights ☻. Henry writes a comic, “Bending The Rules” for the Lampblack Newspaper, the Lampblack Roustabout. ✒ Meanwhile, the same Ink produced by the Ink Machine down in Joey Drew Studios has started to appear on shelves, marketed as “Miracle Ink”. It does some incredible and terrible things. Eventually it starts to become a problem. Ink creatures come from the corners of the city, a cult worshiping the Ink emerges, The Flock, headed by Sammy “The Shepherd” Lawrence ♫. People are abusing the Ink, it’s corrupting those who try, and the city becomes dangerous. Henry, Boris and Bendy are the only ones who have any experience with the Ink on this level, and the city pleads with them for help. After the first time they help the police fight back the threats, they decide to never risk their lives like that again, after all, they’re comedians, not soldiers. But the applause is infectious and the publicity does wonders for their show. They certainly do have advantages over regular humans and the police against this kind of supernatural stuff, if only experience. Why not continue? ♞ Inevitably, Bendy and Boris are injured and Henry takes them to the only person he’s heard can help them. They meet Godwin and India Grzeskiewicz, a doctor who specializes in the Ink due to all of his experimentation ☢, and his sister who’s death and re-animation were his reason for research in the first place. ✚ Before toons are officially known, the whole group runs into Betty and Pearl, a toon radio DJ who was hiding in plain sight and her elegant caretaker. After toons are known, that’s when Alice opens Sanctuary, and things continue to elevate. More and more toons show up, more and more suspicious activity happens within the city limits, a popular and modern rival company creates toons who compete with the Joey Drew toons for the public’s attention ❅. Boris and Bianca fall in love ♡. Bendy and India fall in love ♥. They become a close family. Through their adventures they learn more and more about the Ink, and about themselves. They also have a lot of fun. *Q: Why is Boris so ripped? *A: A lot of people comment on how the way I draw Boris in Lampblack is unusually burly from his design in-game (he also rarely wears gloves). I originally designed him based on his original model, back in the very first released version of Chapter 1. He was a pretty big dude! The only other image of Boris was on his “Sheep Songs” poster. I tried to evolve to draw him more like he is as his final design, but straying too much from the original feels weird to me. He’s a wolf, after all! I like to think the original design elements that have stuck around are at least an homage to the original model. *Q: Is Norman/Suzie/Wally/Sean/Joey in this AU? *A: They might be later, but for now they’re not. When canon addresses their fates, that’s when I’ll make that decision. *Q: Do you roleplay/interact with other blogs? *A: No. That’s not what this blog is for. You’re welcome to create or edit a character to fit into Lampblack, but this is a self-contained universe. *Q: Can I tag your art as kin/me, use it for roleplay purposes, edit it or otherwise take your art and do something different with it? *A: No. If you do, I will block you. *Just because you're a long-term fan on the AU, that does not make you superior to anyone here. Unless you're a creator of the AU or you're featured on it, you are not above anyone here. Attempting to assert "dominance" because people don't know the AU as well as you do will get you banned. *Please don't vandalize the articles. Vandalism is the bane of my existence, and you will be banned for it. *Unless proven inaccurate, all information on pages is canon and accurate. *We are not DAGames. Do not shitpost. *Do not make custom pages for your OCs for this blog, unless you have proof the OC was made canon by HG, Cheri, DI, or Wasp. *I am not HG, Cheri, DI, or Wasp. Do not ask my for confirmation to make your OCs canon or any questions that didn't already receive an answer. I will not be able to answer your question and you'll look ridiculous. *Do not bring any threats of self harm/suicide here. If you need a consultant, then contact me at any links featured on my page or on Discord at Beesechurger #1028. *A pretty generic rule, but don't cyberbully. It does not make you look cool, and it'll get you banned. Overall, it just ain't worth it. *Don't get overly heated if there's incorrect information on pages. Unless it's purposely incorrect (via vandalism), simply tell the editor it isn't correct, or fix it yourself. *Cam Category:Browse Category:Main page